Go To Heaven
by theshipperofallships
Summary: When Grell finds William out drunk, she can't help but take him home


Grell Sutcliff slowly pulled his pencil to his cheek, tapping on it slightly as he looked down at the paper below him. He stretched, yawned, and looked around his red office. He looked out the window, quickly realizing the time, and let out a growl. Why didn't anyone tell him it had gotten so late? He wanted to go home to. Slowly he stood up and slipped on his black heels again. He looked down to the paper again. 'Will and Grell' with a few hearts was doodled all over it. It took him a considerable amount of time considering he went into full detail with everything on the paper. Slowly he grabbed his red purse and took the paper in his hand before walking out of his office door and locking it. He stretched again as he listened to his heels click down the hallway. He hoped someone, anyone, was still there so he wouldn't have to lock up. Slowly he walked down the many stairs, through the hallways, in and out of doors until he got to the main lobby where he saw Ronald, a new recruit, getting ready to lock up.

"Hey," Grell snarled before the boy locked up. "I'd like to go him too." Ronald looked up and gave a small smile.

"Sorry Grell! C'mon on out!" Grell shook his head of red as he walked out and down the sidewalk. He paused for a second before he turned back around to the boy who just finished locking up.

"Has Will left yet?"

"Yeah," He nodded, putting his arms behind his head as he always did. "He left around ten. Seemed in bait of a hurry." Grell nodded, pouting a bit.

"Thank anyways." He mumbled before he walked away. Slowly he kept walking, folding the paper and putting it in his purse as he did. Will was the light of his life. Whenever he wasn't occupied at work he went and visited Will, which made his day all the better. He needed to see Will during the day or he wouldn't be happy. Thus being said, Grell hadn't seen Will at all, leaving him upset and feeling lonely. Carefully he wrapped his arms around his body, sighing sadly as he kept walking towards his small hut of a home. He looked up for a second to push his bangs from his face as he felt hot tears fill his green eyes. Quickly he looked down again and kept walking, staring at all the cracks in the cement before running into a figure that knocked him down. "Hey watch it!" He barked, putting his glasses on again.

"S-Sorry!" Grell blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted again and to his surprise, there was Will, crouched on the ground feeling around for his glasses and having no look. Grell smiled a little and reached over, taking them from the ground and handing them to him.

"Here," he said in a caring tone. Once he Will put on his glasses, Grell quickly saw in his eyes that something was wrong. It was two in the morning and Will had just literally bumped into him. Will never bumped into people and wasn't normally out that late. Slowly Grell helped the other reaper. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.." He nodded, refusing to make eye contact with the red head. Grell slowly stepped closer to Will, taking in his smell. Grell fought back the urge to gag. Will smelt like whiskey and a strip club.

"You were at a bar weren't you?" Will quickly looked up then looked down again, tears filling his eyes as he slowly nodded. "Oh Will," Grell whispered, pulling him into a soft embrace. Will threw his arms round the other, sobbing into his chest. "Shhh.." He cooed, rubbing his back and swaying slightly.

"D-Don't—" He sniffled past his sobs. "Don't tell the o-other managers p-please, Grell. I-I can't get demoted."

"Shhh Will, I'm not going to tell anyone." He whispered. "Now come on, let's get you to your hou—"

"No," He whimpered. Grell raised an eyebrow, looking at Will. "I-I don't want to be alone, Grell, please."

"Do you wanna come home with me?" Will quickly nodded, wiping his eyes. Grell bit his lip and nodded. "Alright." God, he was freaking out inside. Will was coming to his house but his house was a mess. He only had one room and his couch was much too small of anyone to sleep on. Oh god, he wouldn't sleep on the floor, he just wouldn't.. But he couldn't let Will sleep on the floor either.. Slowly he began walking, holding Will close so he wouldn't fall over.

"Thank you.." He murmured, making Grell look over to him. "I've.. I've just been so lonely lately… I don't know.. It's maddening, Grell.."

"I would know.." He added quietly. Will looked to Grell, suddenly feeling bad for the redhead. Will only acted cold and rude towards Grell. He pushed him away. Will made Grell feel alone. He didn't understand what loneliness felt like then.. But he did eventually. He realized how he made Grell feel. He judged him for drinking himself stupid, for crying himself to sleep at nights, for not showing up to work because he was too hungover to go… But now, even after Will was so cruel to this other reaper, Grell still took him home to take care of him. Slowly Will stood still. Grell stopped and looked at Will, cocking his head. "What's wrong?"

"Come… Come here.." He whispered. Grell slowly took a step towards Will, a small fear surging through him at the sudden change in mode. Will quickly laced an arm Grell's waist and pulled him close before pressing his lips to Grell's red ones in a loving (yet very drunken) kiss. Softly Grell closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, placing a hand on Will's cheek. Softly he ran his thumb across his cheek bone as Will found his fingers tangled in Grell's long locks of red. Softly Grell pulled away and looked at Will, kissing his forehead. "I love you.." Grell paused for a second upon hearing the words before he kissed Will again, quickly and softly.

"I love you too." He whispered before he helped Will start walking again.

~*~  
"Grell?" Will asked from the bed, his words still slurred. "You don't have to sleep on the floor."

"Yes," He said in a tired grumble. "I do."

"Why?"

"Because then I'd have nowhere else to sleep."

"I can sleep on the floor if you'd like." Grell sat up and slipped on his glasses, looking to Will who was leaning over the side of the end and staring at him. "Or you can come up here.." Grell sat, blinking at Will. "Please?" _He's not even going to remember any of this tomorrow morning… _Grell thought as he slowly climbed into his red satin bed with Will. Quickly the dark haired man wrapped his arms around Grell, pulling him close. Softly Grell layer his head on the other's chest as he felt him relax and start to fall asleep. Grell laid awake though, his mind jumping from place to place. Were his dreams finally coming true? Or was this all a one night thing? Would Will still love him by morning? Grell slowly slipped off his glasses and set them on his small bedside table along with Will's before he slowly drifted into sleep.

When Grell woke up it was the same as usual. He wallowed in bed for a while, his long hair following him around, he would yawn and stretch, stare at the wall and doze off for a few minutes until he eventually sat up and stretched. He took in a long breath as he usually did before looking to the bed next to him. Just as he expected. Will was gone. Slowly he slipped on his glasses and leaned over the bed, grabbing his red, fuzzy, heeled slippers and slipping them on his delicate feet. Slowly he slipped out of bed and stretched again before he started walking towards his closet, grabbing his red and hot pink robe and slipped it on. He sighed in delight, he loved the feel of silk robes. Yawning he walked out of his room and to the kitchen, but to the reaper's surprise he was greeted by a sweet smell. The smell of Italian coffee and scones. Slowly he poked his head into the kitchen and found Will cooking. But how? It was too early for him to be over his hangover. Slowly, though, Grell walked into the kitchen, clutching his robe to him as he found a seat on one of the bar stools. Will looked up from his cooking and gave a small smile to the redhead who sat perplexed in his seat. Will stretched a little before reaching over and getting two red plates.

"Morning." He said in his regular voice. "How'd you sleep?"

"Well." Grell answered, looking to his long nails. "You?"

"Very well. I had the best teddy bear to cuddle." Grell blushed crimson and looked up to Will. "Are you ok?" He smiled, setting down a plate of scones and fried eggs next to Grell. Slowly Grell nodded as he stared at the food.

"I just… I thought you would've left by now.. Left for your place." Will tensed up a bit. The thought of his home, the thought of being alone torchered him.

"Why would I?" He asked, pouring the coffee.

"I don't know.. I just thought it was your drunken self who said he loved me last night. Not the actual William T. Speares." Will sighed and handed him a mug of black coffee. "Hand me the vodka will you?" Will nodded, passing him the bottle as he poured some in his coffee.

"Look, Grell, I do love you and I feel bad for not telling you earlier. Last night it just came out. I felt less lonely but so weak, it just had to come out." Grell nodded slowly, taking a drink of his spiked coffee. "I do love you thou—"

"How often have you been drinking yourself to sleep?" Grell asked in a caring yet cold tone.

"Two weeks now…" Will said, looking down. It was obvious that he was deeply ashamed.

"Will," Grell said softly, sliding out of his seat to walk over to him. "Listen to me," Softly he wrapped his arms around him. "I know what you're going through.. I know how you feel.. Just try not to do that. Loneliness is terrible, I know, but don't drown it in booze." Will nodded, tears streaming his face as he began to cling to the redhead. "It's ok to cry.." Grell whispered.

Slowly Will pulled Grell close as he did the night before and hid his face against Grell's shoulder, letting out a loud whimper. Grell softly kissed his head and rubbed his back in an assuring way. Will could do nothing but sob. He wasn't one for crying but his loneliness was starting to make him go mad. Softly Grell kissed his new lover, biting his lip as he felt a wave of sorrow come over him. He felt so bad for poor Will. Slowly he pulled away and wiped the other reaper's eyes.

"You'll be ok." He whispered. "I'll be here for you, Will."

"Thank you.." He sniffled, kissing Grell softly. "I need someone."

"I know. I'll be with you until you go to heaven."


End file.
